Daisukiyo, My Deer (Sequel)
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: 'Hehe hari ini Shika akan memberi apa yah? Ah aku ingin lihat bagaimana sosoknya itu jadi romantis hihi dia kan rusa pemalas' "Yah, jika kita berjumpa lagi, permisi" "Happy anniversary 'Ruto-chan" tangan kekar itu mengusap pelan pipi tembam milik Naruto. "Uh-um Happy anniversary too My Deer" balasnya halus. (warning : ShikaNaru, Shonen Ai, BL, Sequel, gaje, Typo(s), dll)


Pagi yang cerah harus di awali dengan senyum yang cerah bukan? Seperti itu lah yang dipikirkan oleh seorang pemuda mungil berambut pirang dengan senyum lebarnya itu. Ia terus melemparkan senyuman menawannya –kau dapat menyebutnya cengiran– kepada semua orang yang ia lewati, hatinya sekarang sangat berbunga-bunga, seakan ia telah memenangkan lotre yang jumlahnya fantastis, tapi tentu bukan karena itu ia jauh lebih bahagia dari pada memenangkan lotre itu.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Daisukiyo, My Deer (Sequel) © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : ShikaNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Status : Complate**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, YAOI, BL, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo(s) berserakan**

**A/N : Nyaan, silahkan dibaca minna-san, hope you like it, Senpai-tachi ^o^**

**RnR?**

**Don't like – Don't read**

**:**

* * *

'_Hehe hari ini Shika akan memberi apa yah? Ah aku ingin lihat bagaimana sosoknya itu jadi romantis hihi dia kan rusa pemalas'_ monolognya sendiri sambil membayangkan orang yang ia sebut Shika itu –kekasihnya– _'Tapi kalau dia lupa bagaimana? Ah kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan?!'_ tiba-tiba sosoknya yang cerah sedari tadi berubah menjaddi mendung hanya kerena membayangkan kekasihnya akan lupa akan hari ini.

"Akan aku pukul jika dia berani-beraninya lupa, rusa pemalas itu selalu saja mengatakan segalanya merepotkan huh!" ucapnya geram

Brukkk

Tubuh mungilnya itu limbung membuatnya yang tidak siap akan tambraan tak disngaja itu hampir terjatuh, yah hampir karena buktinya sekarang tubuh mungil itu sedang berada didalam dekapan seseorang berambut merah yang terlihat seperti sosok dingin dengan mata panda dan _'Tatto kanji Ai di dahi?'_ kedua alinya mengerenyit bingung.

"Daijobu?" ucapan itu membuyarkan pikirannya yang bingung akan tatto unik di dahi lelaki tak beralis didiepannya.

"Ah iya, maaf saya tak sengaja menabrak anda" jawabnya yang telah kembali sadar.

"Hm tak apa, untuk manusia semanis dirimu aku tak keberatan ditabrak olehmu lagi"

'_Ku kira dia seorang yang dingin seperti si Sasu-teme itu, ternyata sorang playboy'_ batinnya lelah sambil _sweatdrop_, tak menyangka lelaki unik didepannya tak sedingin wajahnya.

"_Errr_ baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi–" ucapnya terhenti, bingung ingin menyebut siapa lelaki itu. Dan seolah dapat membaca apa yang sedang ia pikirkan lelaki itu menyebutkan nama depannya "Gaara, namaku Gaara"

"Ah yah Gaara-san" katanya sambil membungkuk kecil. Baru saja ia akan meninggalkan pemuda bernama Gaara itu, tapi tangannya sudah ditahan.

"Kau belum mengucapkan nama mu, manis" sosok itu tersenyum samar sambil memegang pergelangan tangan orang yang ia panggil manis itu.

"Ah maafkan saya, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, anda dapat memanggil saya Naruto, Gaara-san. Kalau begitu dapatkan saya melanjutkan perjalan saya? Ada seseorang yang telah menunggu saya Gaara-san" jawabnya ramah disetai senyum kecil yang manis.

"Kalau begitu baiklah Naru-chan, semoga kita bertemu lain waktu dan aku harap saat itu kau mau menemaniku di kedai yakiniku jika kita berjumpa lagi" Gaara melepas genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

"Yah, **jika kita berjumpa lagi**, permisi"

* * *

Pertemuannya dengan Gaara tidak membuat dia menghilangkan senyum cerahnya, ia malah menambah dengan senandung ringan yang menyenangkan. Pikirannya melayang-layang akan apa yang kekasihnya lakukan untunya hari ini, hari spesial mereka, anniversary mereka yang pertama. Yah ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang satu tahun setelah peristiwa penembakan tak langsung di atap setahun yang lalu, tak terasa bukan bahwa mereka telah melewati waktu yang cukup lama untuk sebuah hubungan sejenis. Meski harus Naruto akui kisahnya tak seperti pasangan _straight_ lainnya yang penuh romantisme remaja, mereka punya cara sendiri dengan dirinya sebagai pencerah dan pembawa semangat serta Shika dengan cara menggodanya yang berbeda, terlihat malas dan selalu berkata merepotkan tapi sukses membuat Naruto bersemu merah sendiri. Ah mengingat kekasih rusanya itu saja sudah cukup membuat pipinya merona hebat.

Imajinasinya telah terbang kemana-mana membuatnya tak sadar jika ia sudah sampai di taman Konoha, tempat mereka kencan hari ini, tapi kemana Shika yah? Jangan bilang dia benar-benar lupa dan malah melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya di kasur empuknya itu. Tidak! Tidak! Shika tak akan lupa, bukan kah dia yang telah mengusulkan taman ini sebagai tempat kencannnya hari ini? Batinnya berperang akan pemikiran negatifnya itu. _'Sebainya aku menunggu dikursi itu saja'_ usulnya sendiri saat melihat bangku panjang yang memenag disediakan untuk pengunjung taman menghadap pemandangan air mancur dan tak jauh dari kedai _ice cream_, romantis bukan?

"Haha aku juga tak pernah bertemu dengan pria semalas dirimu loh, menarik haha" sebuah suara halus itu membuat kuping Naruto bergerak-gerak bagai kuping anjing. Kata pria malas membuatnya ingat akan kekasihnya itu, ternyata ada juga yang malas selain Shika.

"Merepotkan, tapi yah aku juga tak pernah bertemu dengan wanita sepertimu"

Deg!

Su-suara itu, suara kekasihnya, dia sangat hafal akan intonasi dan _trendmark_ kekasinya itu. Tapi kenapa kekasihnya itu malah mengobrol asik dengan wanita lain bukan menunggu dirinya? Kenapa dia malah memuji wanita itu? Apakah? Oh tidak kekasihnya bukan lah seorang playboy seperti pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu, ia yakin itu.

"Haha _souka?_ Kalau begitu mungkin kita jodoh ya haha"

Deg!

Kalimat wanita itu seakan sebuah tangan yang meremas kuat jantungnya. Komohon ini hanya mimpi, kekasihnya tak mungkin sedang menggoda wanita bukan? Batinnya sedih.

"Mungkin"

Deg!

Jantungnya tidak hanya diremas namun juga ditusuk-tusuk oleh sebuah pisau imajiner yang besar. Benarkah itu kekasihnya? Ia sangat berharap jika itu hanya lah pria lain yang kebetulan mempunyai kemiripan seperti kekasinya itu, tapi rambut yang dikuncir tinggi bagaikan mahkota nanas yang terlihat dibalik sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri itu seakan sebagai bukti otentik. Perlahan ia mendekat kearah sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang saling menggoda itu, ia pegang erat tas selempang yang berada dipundaknya itu.

"Shi... Shika?" ucapnya lirih saat ia melihat siapa pemilik suara yang ia dengarkan dari tadi. Dan pemikiran liarnya terbukti benar, kekasihnya sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang sepertinya dan dikuncir empat.

"Na.. Naru, NARUTO!" Shika berteriak saat Naruto dengan pasti berlari meninggalkannya tanpa meminta sedikit penjelasan pun. _'bodoh'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Hanya air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir ditemani oleh isakan kecil yang kadang terdengar sangat lirih. Kaki munginya tak berhenti berlari saat ia sadar bahwa sang kekasih, tersangka utama yang membuatnya menangis, ikut berlari dibelakangnya, mengejar dirinya.

Grep

Tangan kekar itu menahan tubuh mungil yang berhasil ia tangkap, badannya sedikit menegang dan tak lama bergetar halus, memeluk erat dari belakang saat sadar tubuh kecil itu tak kunjung berhenti. Shika, pemilik tangan tersebut, memutar lembut tubuh didepannya sehingga menghadap kearahnya. Ia angkat dagu lancip itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya itu, mengadah kearahnya. Wajah itu kuyu, penuh linangan air mata dan terlihat sembab, wajahnya yang tan pun memerah akibat isakannya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada kekasihnya itu? Perutnya mulas membayangkan betapa sakitnya hati pemuda mungil diahadapannya itu. Tak sanggup hanya bertatap dengan manik biru yang memerah itu, ia pun membuka suaranya.

"kau kenapa _hm_?" pertanyaan konyol itu terucap begitu saja. _'bodoh'_ umpatnya sendiri.

"..." tak ada jawaban selain air mata yang masi mengalir dari kedua mata shapire didepannya itu. Tak lama dari kebisuan yang menyesakkan itu bibir mungil itu pun terbuka. "Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya Nara-san, kau yang kenapa?! Apa maksudmu dengan saling menggoda bersama wanita lain saat kau sedang menunggu kekasihmu sendiri hah!? Apa maksudmu rusa brengsek!" ia berteriak kencang, mulutnya seakan bergerak sendiri untuk menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu, menumpahkan semua emosi yang membuncah dihatinya.

"Tenanglah" Tengan kekar itu memeluk kembali tubuh didepannya dan mengusap-usap punggungnya serta berapa kali merapalkan kata yang menangkan. Tangis itu telah rada tapi tetap tak dapat menghapus sembab dan rona kesedihan diwajah itu.

"Kau cemburu? Dan Siapa yang saling menggoda? Wanita itu hanya menemaniku mengobrol saat menunggumu tadi, tenanglah aku tak tertarik kepada wanita, kau ingat?"

"Ta... tapi tad–" bibir mungil itu mengatup rapat saat menerima kecupan tiba-tiba dari kekasihnya. Rona merah meliputi wajahnya saat kecupan ringan itu berakhir. _'Ugh memalukan'_ batinnya sadar dimana mereka berada, mereka masih di jalan tak jauh dari taman Konoha.

"Happy anniversary 'Ruto-chan" tangan kekar itu mengusap pelan pipi tembam milik Naruto.

"Uh-um Happy anniversary too My _Deer_" balasnya halus, rona merah masih menghiasi pipinya dan semakin memerah, tanpa sadar akan tatapan sendu seorang wanita yang melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

"Bukan jodoh ternyata"

FIN

* * *

**Nahaha aneh kan? Ia Shi sadar kok T.T kenapa sequelnya aneh begini? Penuh drama pula? Dan judulny apa tuh? Gak kreatif banget T.T Aish Shi frustasi, hiks gomenasai kalau mengecewakan kalian semua~ entah kenapa ide Shi jadi melenceng begini. Niat awal yang mau bukin fluff ShikaNaru pas anniv malah jadi gini, tiba-tiba muncul Gaara-Temari sebagai tokoh lain, ah salahkan tangan Shi yang bergerak dengan sedirinya T.T mau diubah tapi Shi lagi gak ada ide lainnya, hiks maaf memang sepertinya spesialis Shi Hurt/comfort tapi tak membuat sedih /? dan penuh drama hiks.**

**Ah ya sudahlah, semoga kalian menyukainya, terutama untuk Himawari Wia yang telah meminta sequelnya, maaf ne Wia-san kalau mengecewakanmu~ #pundung, juga untuk Oncean FOX yang meminta Fict ShikaNaru lainnya (maaf nggak fluff lagi, salahkan tangan dan otak Shi! #plak) sama untuk hanazawa kay dan Ageha Haruna.**

**Special thanks juga untuk :**

**NaraZee dan deEsQuare (Arigatou na sudah memfavo fict abal Shi hehe) dan untuk Ageha Haruna (Arigatou na sudah memfollow fict abal Shi hehe)**

**So, biar Shi tau apa fict Shi yang ini sangat mencewakan kalian atau tidak, suka atau tidak**

**Mind to review? #puppy eyes**

**Jaa mata ne~**

**(P.S : ada 2 omake dibawah~)**

* * *

Omake 1

"Hei, kau sedang sendiri disini?" suara halus khas wanita menyadarkan rona mengantuk dari orang yang ia sapa.

"Hn" jawaban singkat itu terdengar malas dan membosankan.

"Haha kau dingin sekali, sedang menunggu seseorang kah?" wanita itu tertawa pelan sebelum duduk disebelah orang yang ia ajak bicara.

"..." tak ada jawaban untuk kali ini, tapi mata yang sedikit sayu itu sebagai jawaban bahwa orang itu tengah menahan kantuk.

"Haha kau mengantuk?" wanita itu tak bosan bertanya kepadanya

"Merepotkan, kau cerewet sekali" kali ini orang itu menjawab panjang

"Eh? Kata-katamu kejam sekali" sungutnya kesal "Aku Temari, kau siapa?"

"Shikamaru"

"Ah ne Shika-kun, kau mengantuk yah?" tanyanya "Padahalkan hari ini cerah sekali" lanjutnya

"Kau benar-benar cerewet, mendukusai"

"Haha kau benar-benar kejam akan kata-katamu" temari kembali tertawa "Haha aku juga tak pernah bertemu denga pria semalas dirimu loh, menarik haha"

"Merepotkan, tapi yah aku juga tak pernah bertemu dengan wanita sepertimu" jawaban Shika membuat Temari mengeluarkan rona merah tipis diwajahnya.

"Haha _souka_? Kalau begitu mungkin kita jodoh ya haha"

"Mungkin"

* * *

Omake 2

"Kau terlihat bahagia, _ne_ Otouto" seorang wanita, Temari, menegur adiknya yang sedang duduk tenang di sofa ruang tengah mereka dengan senyum tipis yang jarang ia keluarkan.

"Hn, dan kau terlihat menyedihkan, Nee-san" balas sang adik, Gaara.

"Haha aku sedang patah hati" jawab sang kakak mengadu

"Hn"

"Aish kau dingin sekali Gaara" ucapnya kesal sambil melempar bantal kearah sang adik

"Dan kau cerewet" ejek tenang sang adik.

"Huh kau menyebalkan!" temari pun meninggalkan sang adik dan ia menaiki lantai dua kearah kamarnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Sedangkan sang adik duduk sendiri memeluk bantal yang kakaknya lempar tadi dengan erat, membayangkan makhluk manis yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Eh? Kalian kenapa?" sang kakak kedua, Kankuro, bingung melihat tingkah kakak pertamannya, Temari yang sedang kesal seperti habis ditolak cintanya, berbanding terbalik dengan sang adik yang sepertinya sedang diliputi rona bahagia, jatuh cinta eh?

* * *

**Real FIN :D**


End file.
